The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘Nectapink’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone flesh fruit for fresh market in July in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France. Contrast is made to ‘Nectaross’ and ‘Zaitabo’ (Big Top®) nectarines, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘Nectapink’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has an early flowering, fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.